


La vera vittoria

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Family, Fluff, Love, Name Choice, Slice of Life, Spring, St Mungo's Hospital, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Sono arrivati al San Mungo la sera prima, quando Fleur aveva le contrazioni. Molly è stata accanto al figlio tutta la notte. Il giorno della gioia e del lutto, il giorno più complicato dell'anno, è appena cominciato e loro sono ancora (o già?) in ospedale. Fuori la primavera è al pieno della sua fioritura, ma la vera primavera è in una camera d'ospedale avvolta in una copertina morbida.Scritta per la quarta settimana del COW-T7, prompt Primavera





	

Dalla finestra aperta del San Mungo entrò un soffio fresco di vento e le chiacchiere degli uccelli. Bills si voltò a guardare due rondini che si rincorrevano nel cielo terso, un piccione sulla balaustra rincorreva una potenziale compagna, gonfiando il petto e arruffando le piume. Si voltò di scatto allo scatto della serratura si ritrovò il sorriso stanco della guaritrice. Prima ancora che potesse dare voce alla propria domanda, questa gli fece spazio:  
«Entri pure, credo vogliano vederla.»  
Voleva muoversi, attratto dal letto che scorgeva appena in fondo alla stanza, ma i piedi rimanevano saldamente ancorati a terra. Due calamite lo attraevano con egual forza. Sua madre lo spinse leggermente:  
«Ti aspetta, vai!»  
Le rivolse un'occhiata. Molly gli sorrideva rassicurante, ma l'ombra che velava i suoi occhi si era fatta più scura. Era iniziato il giorno più difficile.  
Appena varcò la soglia, la donna più bella del mondo gli sorrise e quasi gli mancò l'aria. Quasi fu geloso del calore che vi trovò e che neanche lui si era mai meritato.  
«Buongiorno» riuscì a mormorare, mentre finalmente le raggiungeva.  
Fleur scoprì appena il fagotto che teneva tra le braccia.  
«Victoire saluta _papa_.»  
«Victoire?» quello di Molly fu appena un sussurro, ma nell'atmosfera quieta della camera non c'era nulla a coprirlo  
Bill si voltò verso la madre, avvolgendole le spalle con il braccio affettuosamente: «Quando abbiamo saputo che la data sarebbe stata intorno al due maggio, abbiamo deciso di mettere in campo anche questo nome.  
Guardò con dolcezza alla sua primogenita, mentre il pensiero correva al piccolo Teddy che bazzicava frequentemente la Tana. _Sono loro la vera vittoria._


End file.
